List of Characters in Gundam Seed Destiny: Altered
Here is going to be where information will be about the cast of Gundam Seed Destiny: Altered. For now all the information will be in a single page. As time goes on I'll split them off into their own pages. PLANT/ZAFT *'Shinn Asuka.' The main protagonist of the story. Originally born in the United Orb Emirates, he emigrated to the PLANTs at the age of 15, following the death of his parents and little sister in the Alliance attack of that nation during the First Junius War. A graduate of ZAFT's military academy and one of the élite Red Coats assigned to the brand-new warship [[LHM-BB01 Minerva|LHM-BB01 Minerva]], he is the test pilot for the prototype Impulse Gundam, and later the even more advanced Destiny Gundam. Hot-headed and impulsive, he strongly dislikes the Athha family and hates the Atlantic Federation, whom he blames for his family's death. *'Stella Loussier.' Shinn's lover. A former pilot of the Atlantic Federation's Phantom Pain. She defects late in the war, joining Shinn aboard the Minerva. ''She pilots an Impulse Gundam, and on one occasion the ZGMF-YX29R Knight Saviour Gundam. *'Rey Za Burrel.' Shinn's best friend, also a ZAFT Red. Rey is even-tempered and level-headed to a fault, and occasionally has to rein in his more short-tempered friend. He pilots one of the ''Minerva's three ZAKU Warrior mobile suits until his apparent death in battle against the Freedom Gundam. In fact, Rey survives this encounter and returns as the pilot of the ZGMF-X66R Legend Gundam, until his death in the Second Battle of Daedalus. *'Lunamaria Hawke.' Another close friend of Shinn and Rey, and like them a ZAFT Red. She is the least skilled pilot of the three, but excells at long-range artillery combat. She, like Rey, pilots a ZAKU Warrior. Later on, she upgrades to an Impulse Gundam. *'Yzak Joule.' First Junius War veteran, he commands his own team, consisting of two Nazca-class ships, until being assigned as Commanding Officer of the Minerva. A former ZAFT Red, now wears the White Coat of Team Commanders. Pilots a ZAKU Warrior until its destruction in battle against the Alliance on Earth, then later a GOUF Ignited, and finally one of a handful of prototype DOM Trooper. *'Athrun Zala.' He had been living in Orb, where he served in its Defense Forces under the alias "Alex Dino" and piloting a custom red Murasame, which was destroyed during the battle to stop the fall of Junius Seven. He subsequently decided to return to the PLANTs, and was given the next-generation prototype Saviour Gundam. He would then be assigned to the Minerva, and would pilot the Saviour until its destruction. He later receives the Knight Saviour Gundam. He leaves the military at the end of the War, and is appointed to the Supreme Council. *'Heine Westenfluss'. A member of FAITH and veteran of the First Junius War, who serves for some time onboard the Minerva. ''He was previously involved in the efforts to destroy Junius Seven as well as the First Battle of the Gulnahan Ravine. Pilots a ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited, then later a DOM Trooper once he returns to space as part of the ZAFT lunar fleet. *'Arthur Trine. The Minerva's second-in-command. A competent officer in his own right, he primarily oversees the ship's weapons and communications in combat, and takes overall command whenever Yzak launches in his own mobile suit. *'''Abigail Windsor, Malik Yardbirds, Bart Heim, Chen Jian Ye. The bridge crew of the Minerva, in charge of communications and coordinating with its mobile suits, steering the ship, as well as monitoring its sensors and fire-control systems. *'Matt Aves. '''The ''Minerva's ''chief mechanic and a veteran of the First Junius War. *'Vino Dupré, Yolan Kent.' Two of the ''Minerva's ''maintenance personnel. Vino and Yolan are best friends, as well as friends and former classmates of Shinn, Luna and Rey. *'Dearka Elsman.' Yzak's best friend and oldest comrade, he is in overall command of the mobile suit teams onboard the Joule Team's two Nazca-class ships, the ''Voltaire and Rousseau. Because he deserted during the First Junius War, he has lost his Red Coat status and was forced to reenlist as a normal recruit. Despite being a mobile suit team commander, he chooses to wear the normal green uniform. *'Shiho Hahnenfuss.' One of Yzak's most loyal subordinates, and the de facto leader of the Joule Team's two ships since his assignment to the Minerva. A ZAFT Red Coat like him, no-nonsense and professionally efficient. She is much more cool-headed than either Yzak or Dearka. There are rumors of a romantic relationship between her and Yzak, but most are too intimidated to ask directly. *'Gilbert Durendal.' The Chairman of the Supreme Council. He openly professes to follow the ideals of the late Siegel Clyne, and when war breaks out mandates that ZAFT's deployments be defensive only. At the same time, he spearheaded a massive restructuring and rearmament of ZAFT, including the creation of the Minerva and its mobile suits. He is present at the Junius Seven memorial delegation when the shuttle is attacked by the group attempting to drop the colony's remains onto Earth. He is eventually deposed late in the war, and ultimately killed during the Second Battle of Daedalus. *'Meer Campbell'. A young woman whose voice remarkably resembled Lacus Clyne. She was recruited by Durendal as a stand-in for the real Lacus, who has been missing since the end of the First Junius War. She is very infatuated with Athrun. She eventually turns against Durendal, and plays a part in legitimizing Ezalia Joule's coup d'etat in the PLANTs. *'Kotomine Sato.' A veteran of the First Junius War and a follower of the late Patrick Zala, who lost his family in the Bloody Valentine Tragedy. Along with his men, deserted following the destruction of Jachin Due. Three and a half years later, orchestrates the fall of the remains of Junius Seven from orbit and onto Earth. He is only partly successful, and all of his men are killed in battle against the Minerva and the Joule Team. Sato himself was killed in a duel against Athrun Zala. Earth Alliance/OMNI Enforcer *'Lukas O'Donnell'. Commanding Officer of an Atlantic Federation's special operations unit, the 81st Independent Battalion, Phantom Pain ''- in fact a semi-official military arm of Blue Cosmos. Pilots the prototype mobile armor TSX-MA24F Chaos, then later the TSX/MA-4QF Thales. He is eventually killed by Shinn. *'Ian Lee.' Captain of Phantom Pain's Niranjan-class stealth battleship ''Nana Buluku. ''He is killed when the ''Nana Buluku ''is destroyed by Shinn. *'Natarle Badgiruel. Former commander of the Atlantic Federation battleship Dominion. Left the Atlantic Federation military at the end of CE 71. Subsequently returned to active service as captain of the Spengler-class naval carrier Jeanne d'Arc. ''She was later made commanding officer of the new Niranjan-class assault carrier ''Alakhshya. *Stella Loussier. A Biological CPU/Extended onboard the Nana Buluku. Pilots the Gaia Gundam until it is captured by ZAFT, then the GFAS-X1 Destroy. After undergoing extensive medical treatment following the Destroy incident, she defects to ZAFT and joins the crew of the Minerva. *Auel Neider. A Biological CPU/Extended onboard the Nana Buluku. Pilots the Abyss Gundam. He is killed in battle by Shinn. *'''Megan Kinney, Martin Rice. '''Two scientists originally assigned to the Lodonia Lab, which created the Alliance's Biological CPUs. Rice is spiteful and contemptuous towards the Extendeds, while Kinney is more empathetic. They are assigned to the ''Nana Buluku, ''then the ''John Paul Jones. ''Rice is later reassigned to the ''Bonaparte, ''and dies when the ship is destroyed in Hamburg. Meanwhile, Kinney remains with the ''Jones, ''and follows it to its homeport of Portsmouth. *Sven Cal Bayan.' An ace pilot and leader of the Eurasian Federation's 501st Autonomous Corps, a special operations unit analogous to the Atlantic Federation's 81st. Pilots a GAT-04 Windam equipped with the high performance IWSP Striker', before being assigned the prototype GAT-X105E Strike Noir. He serves onboard Spengler-class carriers until being assigned to the Niranjan-class Alakhshya *Mudie Holcroft. A pilot in the 501st. She professes an intense dislike of Coordinators, and frequently quotes her former mentor as saying "The only good Coordinator is a dead Coordinator." A melee specialist, she pilots a Dagger, then later an Aile Windam, before being assigned the prototype GAT-X1022 Blu Duel. She serves onboard Spengler-class carriers until being assigned to the Niranjan-class Alakhshya *'''Shams Couza. A pilot in the 501st. An artillery specialist, he pilots a Dagger. He is killed in battle against rogue ZAFT forces while defending a refugee camp in Iran following the fall of Junius Seven. *'Franklin Copeland.' President of the Atlantic Federation, a member of Blue Cosmos. *'Jameson Rodgers. '''Vice-President of the Atlantic Federation. Unlike Copeland, he is not a member of Blue Cosmos. *'Teivel Jibril. The leader of Blue Cosmos, and a member of a discrete cabal of military-industrialists and politicians called "Logos". Most frequently known as "Lord Jibril", or simply by his last name. *'''William J. Baum. President of the Eurasian Federation. Unlike Copeland, he opposes Blue Cosmos, and during his administration the Eurasian Federation has become much more moderate. However, certain parts of the Eurasian Federation remain opposed to his policies and support Blue Cosmos and the Atlantic Federation, resulting in civil and military unrest in many parts of western Eurasia. *'Brennan Marshall.' Vice-President of the Eurasian Federation, an ex-mobile armor pilot and veteran of the Grimaldi Front. Like Baum, a strong opponent of Blue Cosmos. He is present at the Junius Seven memorial delegation when the shuttle is attacked by the group attempting to drop the colony's remains onto Earth. Orb Union/Terminal *'Cagalli Yula Athha.' Chief Representative of the Orb Union, daughter of the late Uzumi Nara Athha. *'Unato Ema Seiran.' Prime Minister of the Orb Union, and a member of Logos. Strongly favors the Atlantic Federation and attempts to pressure Cagalli into signing a treaty that would ally Orb with them. He is later removed from the Council, and is killed during ZAFT's attack on Orb. *'Yuna Roma Seiran. '''Unato Ema's son and a member of Orb's Council of Emirs. Like his father a supporter of the Atlantic Federation. Along with his father, he attempts to pressure Cagalli into a political marriage in order to further strengthen their hold on Orb's government. He is later removed from the Council, and is killed during ZAFT's attack on Orb. *'Rondo Mina Sahaku.' Commander-in-Chief of Orb's armed forces. Brilliantly clever and manipulative, she is Cagalli's strongest ally in the Orb government, and instrumental in Cagalli's efforts to undermine the Seirans. *Ledonir Kisaka. A colonel in Orb's military, and Cagalli's personal bodyguard after Athrun's return to the PLANTs. *'Fumihiko Todaka .' An officer in Orb's navy who supports Cagalli's ideals. He is made commanding officer of the new supercarrier [[NDC-01 Takemikazuchi|NDC-01 ''Takemikazuchi]], and later commands one of Orb's Izumo-class space battleships. *'Lacus Clyne'. Following the signing of the treaty of Junius Seven, Lacus disappeared from public life and retired to Orb, where she has been living in Reverend Malchio's orphanage. She is assassinated in early CE 75 by a rogue team of Coordinators who infiltrated Orb, *'Kira Yamato. '''The Ultimate Coordinator, pilot of the legendary Freedom Gundam. He has been living in Orb with his adoptive parents in Reverend Malchio's orphanage, along with Lacus. In spite of deteriorating health, he returns to the battlefield when the orphanage is attacked. *'Murrue Ramius. Still grieving for the death of Mwu La Flaga, Murrue lives in Orb since the war ended. In spite of this, she has struck up a close friendship with enemy-turned-ally Andrew Waltfeld, who also lost a loved one in the war. Under the alias "Maria Vernes", she has been working for Morgenröte's Shipbuilding Division B, which is responsible for development, construction, and maintenance of Orb's military vessels. After the ''Archangel's ''destruction, she is given command of an Izumo-class carrier as part of Orb's spacefleet. *Andrew Waltfeld. The ex-ZAFT commander has been living in Orb since the war's end. His lost limbs have been replaced with prosthetics, which he uses to great effect. He has become a close friend of Murrue. After the Archangel's ''destruction, he returns to space and commands the ''Eternal ''in the Second Battle of Daedalus. *'Kojiro Murdoch.'' ''The Archangel's gruff chief mechanic, now working in Morgenröte's Shipbuilding Division B, along with Murrue. Like all of the other former crew members of the Archangel, ''he returns to the ship during the Second Junius War. Murdoch is killed in battle during Operation Angel Down, when the ''Archangel ''is destroyed. *'Miriallia Haww, Sai Argyle, Arnold Neumann, Jackie Tonomura, Romero Pal, Dalida Lola Chandra.' The former crew of the ''Archangel have mostly gone their separate ways, but many remained in Orb working for Morgenröte. All of them return to the ship during the Second Junius War. *'Canard Pars'. A "failed" Ultimate Coordinator and former Eurasian Federation pilot turned mercenary. Though not blood-related, considers Kira his brother, and eventually fights alongside him when war breaks out again. At some point was hired by the Eurasian Federation as a test pilot for their CAT1-XG Hyperion-G pre-production mobile suit. He initially pilots the MBF-02 Strike Rouge while on Earth, then once returning to space he returns to piloting the Hyperion-G. *'''Juri Wu Nien. '''A young Orb pilot, one of the initial test pilots of the MBF-M1 Astray. She is also a friend of Cagalli's, whom she deeply respects and admires. Initially pilots the GAT-X103 Buster, then briefly the MBF-02 Strike Rouge before taking on an MVF-M11C Murasame